Light of Brave
The lesser known cousin of the Light of Zen, the Light of Brave is the other golden light, but unlike Zen it does not produce Super Ultras. It appears naturally in yellow/gold Ultras and sometimes in Mixed (red and blue) Ultras. The Light of Brave is considered rare as there are not many yellow Ultras. It can also appear because of a Nexus of Souls Nature Somewhere between Reason and Instinct, Brave is not the two aspects working together but the middle ground between the two. While not as versatile as Reason or brutish as Instinct, Brave is more potent than either, being able to outlast the other two lights. Yellow Ultras may not be as strong as red Ultras, or as skilled as blue Ultras, their energy is more potent, giving them a stronger life force than the others. However, as it lies between Reason and Instinct, Brave can empowered by emotions, such as determination etc, adding strength to the user and his/her techniques powers (think burning justice). This may result in a temporary 'glitter' state and or empowered form/mode. Because it lies in the middle ground, it is easier for Brave Light Ultras to reach the Light of Zen than others/getting stronger. An interesting fact about the Yellow Light, is that it produces Ultras of other colors, so there are red and blue Ultras who are actually powered by the yellow light and do not know this. This happened with the ancestors of TY-1. The reason this is not noticed is because all Ultra bleed a yellow light when injured. Light of Darkness The polar version to Brave as Will is to Instinct and Malice is to Reason, the 'light' of Darkness combined the aspects of Malice and Instinct. Powers and Abilities Light of Brave * Ultra Creation: As expected, the Light of Brave can turn humanoids into Ultras, particularly Yellow Ultras * Charge: The Light of Brave gives the User's body a 'charge' empowering them, based on their emotion and/or determination * Power of Adaption: Because it lies between Reason and Instinct, it is easier for Yellow and Mixed Ultras to change form. Light of Darkness * Dark Ultra Creation: The 'light' of Darkness can create dark Ultras, but more often it simply creates dark beings as it quickly falls out of alignment. * Charge: Beings are able to generate their own minus field and manipulate it. * Lingering Grudge: Beings of this light, unless purified by an Ultra or another similar being, leave behind a 'grudge' that can be used to call them back. Trivia * In Ultraman Orion, all the Super Ancient Ultras had the Light of Brave, despite their color. As such, the Light of Brave is perhaps the only natural form of the Power of Ultra. * While it appears as Yellow/Golden in newer generations, in the Ancients its color was whatever the main color of the Ultra was, or white if they were Mixed. * It can also produce red and blue Ultras. Category:Fan Ultra Traits/Powers Category:SolZen321 Category:Free-To-Use Category:Lights of Ultra